The present disclosure is related to measuring alpha particle radiation. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to measuring alpha-particle radiation that is emitted from semiconductor materials.
Control of the alpha-particle radiation can be an issue in semiconductor manufacturing processes. As circuitry dimensions continue to shrink, the flow of alpha-particles naturally present in the basic material can pose a risk for soft errors. In some instances, to mitigate this possibility, risk testing is applied to ensure that semiconductor structures, materials or devices with excessive alpha-particle radiation levels are prevented from being deployed in the field.